Episode 450 (30th May 1989)
Plot Pauline gets frustrated at Arthur's constant practicing for his appearance on the television game show she signed him up for. Mo seeks a volunteer for the brownies jumble sale. Sharon looks for more things to buy Simon. Frank apologises to Paul for misinterpreting the situation he and Diane were in. Diane tells Frank that some of the gang members were friends of Ricky. Junior plans to attend the brownies jumble sale. Pat fears Simon will be perceived as a ponce. Mo puts the brownies in line after seeing them mess about in the community centre. Cindy winds Simon up with her commentary over him taking things off of Sharon. Kathy listens to Ian as he worries about Cindy still ignoring him. Pat makes Paul take Brian's car into a street and leave it there for him to collect. Sharon buys Simon more clothes. He refuses them and gets frustrated at her. Michelle returns home from the hospital with Vicki. Sharon visits Michelle and gives her a number of presents for Vicki. She ends up giving Michelle some home truths in the process. Marge gets jealous of Mo's leadership at the community centre. Michelle helps Simon realise that he should not be taking his frustration out on Sharon. She also tells him that Sharon is using credit cards to pay for everything she is giving him. Junior helps out at the brownies jumble sale. Mo chooses him as the first person to pick a number out of the raffle; he picks his own number and wins the number one prize. Mo gets suspicious. Charlie invites himself back to Dot's house despite her protests over it. Cindy tells Simon that she is no longer living with Ian. She tries to get him to spend time with her in the evening. Carmel quickly learns Junior is up to no good again. Simon apologises to Sharon and tells her not to use the credit cards anymore as she cannot pay them back. He gives her a letter from Michelle, which offers her the £9500 from Den. Sharon reveals to Simon that Den is Vicki's father. Ashraf and Sohail check out a house on the Square. Ricky watches them, and once they leave the house, he throws a brick through the window. Pat catches him and slaps him, saying she will tell Frank. Ricky tells her she will not tell anyone as he knows she bought a car for her ex-husband. Cast Regular cast *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Ricky - Sid Owen *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Mo - Edna Dore *Marge - Pat Coombs *Frank - Mike Reid *Paul - Mark Thrippleton *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Michelle - Susan Tully *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Ashraf - Aftab Sachak *Sohail - Ronny Jhutti *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock *Melody - Lyanne Compton Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *25 Albert Square - Living room *43A Albert Square - Front room and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and back garden *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Walford Community Centre Notes *Pete Beale (Peter Dean) is credited despite not appearing. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'You ought to sort yourself out. Ian. You're getting to be a joke. Suspicious and paranoid.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,330,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes